familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Brown County, South Dakota
'''Brown County' is a county located in the U.S. state of South Dakota. As of 2000, the population was 35,460. Its county seat is Aberdeen6. The county is named after Alfred Brown, of Hutchinson County, a Dakota Territory legislator in 1879.''Legislative Manual, South Dakota, 2005, p. 596 Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,484 km² (1,731 sq mi). 4,437 km² (1,713 sq mi) of it is land and 47 km² (18 sq mi) of it (1.05%) is water. Townships The county is divided into forty-four townships: Aberdeen, Allison, Bates, Bath, Brainard, Cambria, Carlisle, Claremont, Columbia, East Hanson, East Rondell, Franklyn, Frederick, Garden Prairie, Garland, Gem, Greenfield, Groton, Hecla, Henry, Highland, Lansing, Liberty, Lincoln, Mercier, New Hope, North Detroit, Oneota, Ordway, Osceola, Palmyra, Portage, Prairiewood, Putney, Ravinia, Richland, Riverside, Savo, Shelby, South Detroit, Warner, West Hanson, Westport, West Rondell. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 12 * U.S. Highway 281 * South Dakota Highway 10 * South Dakota Highway 37 Adjacent Counties * Dickey County - north * Sargent County - northeast * Marshall County - east * Day County - southeast * Spink County - south * Faulk County - southwest * Edmunds County - southwest * McPherson County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 35,460 people, 14,638 households, and 9,324 families residing in the county. The population density was 8/km² (21/sq mi). There were 15,861 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (9/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.47% White, 0.28% Black or African American, 2.72% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.09% Pacific Islander, 0.18% from other races, and 0.86% from two or more races. 0.67% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 55.0% were of German and 12.7% of Norwegian ancestry. There were 14,638 households out of which 29.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.80% were married couples living together, 7.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.30% were non-families. 30.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.32 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.60% under the age of 18, 11.60% from 18 to 24, 26.70% from 25 to 44, 21.90% from 45 to 64, and 16.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 93.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.50 males. Cities and towns *Aberdeen *Bath *Barnard *Claremont *Columbia *Ferney *Frederick *Groton *Hecla *Houghton *Huffton *James *Mansfield * *Ordway *Randolph *Stratford *Verdon *Warner *Westport * Half of Mansfield is in Brown County ande the other half is in Spink County. External links * Brown County, SD government website Notes Category:Brown County, South Dakota Category:Counties of South Dakota